Changes
by Harmony May
Summary: Starts after final Episode, two American Girls end up attending Ouran. and causing quite the uproar....
1. Unexpected Residents

AN: Wow… It's me Harmony…. As I'm sure you could guess.. cuase well who else would it be….. So I'm back with a new story…. Yay obviously if you're here you love Ouran, so there our first thing in common… Anyway I'm gonna use a few Janpanese Vocab words easy ones that I'm sure you all are farmiliar with, but just incase I will provide a little translation thinger… So any way here we go!

Disclaimer: Yep I absolutely under no circumstances own or have created Ouran or any of the affiliated characters. This was most defiantly the doing of one Miss. Bisco Hatori……

Mini Sum: It takes place after the last episode… Episode 26 for all who care…… And it is going to be from multiple points of few… I will however try my best to keep things constant and clear so you know who is talking and when. It does involve Original Characters and suchness…

CHANGES

Chapter One: Unexpected Residents

Haruhi stifle a yawn with the back of her hand as she made her way along the side walk. It had defiantly been a long day…. Classes and the meeting with the Host club and Tamki Senpei was being….. well Tamki Senpei. She had managed to escape his madness a little while with Hikaru and played cards. She had beaten him for the first time in a long while today. She simled a little thinking about the shocked look on his face as she lay down the winning hand. Hikaru was always making her smile….. He was good for that kind of thing.

As she rounded the corner to her apartment complex, Haruhi saw a moving truck out front of the building. Stopping a moment to look at the truck Haruhi reminded herself to bring something over to the new tenants, sometime soon. Slipping through the gate Hauhi found herself ambling up the stairs to the second landing and her apartment. Her father would't be home till late and would eat at work most likely, so Haruhi figured she would heat something up and do her homework. She started fumbling with her keys, trying to release them from their cloth prison in her pants pocket, when from to her left she heard a pitiful whine of fustration.

Glancing over she saw a young woman with a giant box in her hands. She was staring longingly at the closed door in front of her. "Izzy?!? Open the door Izzy!" the girl whined using the side of her head the knock on the door. Haruhi tried to suppress a giggle triggered by the girls antics. It did take her a moment longer to realize that the girl was speaking in English and not Japanese. She stared at the girl a moment longer. She was certainly not Japanese/ She had long blond hair that was tied back at the nape of her neck. She was tall with long shapely legs that sprouted from her cutoff shorts.

Walking over to the girl Haruhi asked in her best English, " Would you like some help?" The girl looked at her a moment apparently confused. Perhaps it was the rater violent contact with the door that her head was making only moments before. The girl smiled, "Arrigato" she said in Japanese. "I would appreciate it very much!" She smiled a genuine smile as Haruhi opened the door for her, "Come on in" the girl called as she tried to hop up the entry step while kicking off her shoes at the same time. "Sorry we don't have slippers. Doing that whole unpacking thing" the girl said setting the box down. Turning to face Haruhi, she wiped her palms on her shorts and held out her hand. "By the way my name is Elizabeth Sticcht….. Wait…… Reverse that…" she giggled a little bit. "I'm not sure I'm gonna ever get used to the whole last name first and first name last thing. We American's are just stupid." Haruhi smiled accepting the hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. So what brings you to Japan?"

"Well, my friend Izzy and I are here to go to school."

"Oh, Izzy, as in the Izzy who couldn't open the door for you?"

"Couldn't?,,,,,, Probably more like wouldn't…. I'll make some to so come on… .er"

"Oh Fujikoa Haruhi… And you can just call me Haruhi, if that's eassier for you."

"Thanks that is so nice of you! You can call me Elizabeth is for you want or Ell… that's a popular one to. Anyway I'll make some tea! Izzy has gotta be…" But she was cut off by a shriek towards the back of the apartment. "Found her…." Sighed Elizabeth.

"Is… Is she alright?' Haruhi asked a look of confusion and worry spreading onto her face.

"Eh… Most likely" muttered Elizabeth shrugging her shoulders.

A girl tore in from another room, her face burred in a dress that happened to look oddly farmiliar to Haruhi. Cream fabric…. Poofy sleeves…. Her jaw dropped. It was the Ouran girls uniform. "Ell" the girl wined through the fabric. "It's hidious!" There was a sickening wail from the girl as she sunk to her knees. "Isabella! Get of the floor and act normal! We have company!" snapped El. Izzy slowly lifted her face from the dress to look at Haruhi. Her eyes got big and sparkly. "Girls can wear the guys uniforms? I AM SO THERE!" she yelled with a victory punch to the air. There was a silence for a moment as the gears in El's head continued to grind together in effort.

"Wait! You're a girl?" she asked turning to Haruhi, who was entirely shocked that Isabella had been able to determine that she was indeed a girl.

"Umm well it's a long story…. But everyone at school thinks I'm a guy… It kinda needs to stay that way to…. So I would appriciate it if you didn't say anything about it to anyone." Haruhi pleaded. This was all happing to fast, she barley had time to think.

"Wait?" Questioned El. "School as in our new school Ouran? You go to Ouran?'

"Yes El…. Way to be there for the first half of the conversation." Said Izzy sarcastic. El's eyes came together in a glare, top lip squishing into her nose, and she folded her arms. This successfully creating "The Angry Face". Izzy ignored her and walked over to Haruhi. "Well I guess I better introduce myself formally. My name is Isabella Marie VanVetersen. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss?"

"Oh Fujikoa Haruhi.. But you can call me Haruhi."

"Well its's good to meet you Haruhi. It will be nice to have a face that we can put a name to on Monday." She smilled at Haruhi. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We don't have much, but we can wip up something I bet. If not theres always Raman!" Izzy said with a wink. Haruhi thought about it a moment. Dad wouldn't be home till late, and these like nice girls. A little excentric perhaps… But nice non the less. "That would be great" she said. "Great!" cried El. "Izzy can cook! And I'll give you the tour of the place!" she cried grabbing her arm. Haruhi felt herself getting pulled along. Hearing Izzy grumbling something about always being the one to have to cook.

About an hour later, then were sitting down to a rather meager, yet tasty stir fry. Izzy sat their mucnhing happily on a pea pod, when Haruhi asked them how they managed to choose Japan, for school. It was a completely innocent question. How was she to know her parents had sent her away. Izzy set her chopsticks down and caught the sympathetic look from El. "Well our fathers recently struck it big with this travel business. And well seeing we are now what you would call an Heiress I guess. My father thought it would be nice to go to a good school over seas. And seing as we both speak fluent Japanese, and fell in love with Japan since the first time that we came here…. Well we figured that this would be a nice place to got school".

Izzy finished, now swirling the water around in her glass. Haruhi smiled at her, "Well it's nice to have you here. I don't socialize with many girls my age." Haruhi's smile was genuine, but Haruhi knew there was something that Izzy wasn't telling her. There was a sadness in her eyes, and Haruhi had cought the glance El had given her before. Perhaps it was just something that she just wasn't able to talk about, she would perhaps someday know the truth, but for now this was fine. School was defiantly going to be an adventure on Monday. Haruhi supposed that she would have to introduce the girls to the Host Club. She sighed inwardly. That out to be very interesting….

AN: So what did you guys think.. It was just a basic intro to plot chapter.. I really hope that this pulls together…. I have some really good ideas!! So help me out and REVIEW! It would be much appreciated!

-Harmony May


	2. Unpacking Figurativly and Non Figurtivly

AN: Forst of all…. Yay for my one review, well the one thus far as I am writing this now anyway….. And to your pairign comments…. Perhaps….. You will just have to wait and see…. But any way the story got a lot of hits like 19 in less than one day.. .So I that means that people are reading this… which is good… very good… Anywayy on with the next chapeter… which is mostly focased on the moving inness that Izzy and El are going through… So not all the host boys quite yet…. Or maybe Im lieing…… ;)

Disclaimer: Hate to do this every time but… I don't own Ouran or any of the affiliated characters… I do how ever own Izzy and El… Those gals are mine!

CHANGES

Chapter Two: Unpacking Figurativly and Non Figurtivly

Izzy set the last of the stuffed animals on her bed, and kicked the box to the side. She picked up one of them a rabbit tattered from years of love. It had been hers, an Easter present from her grandmother. Izzy was six and had named him Philbert. He didn't reamin hers for more than three years when she gave him to her younger brother, Charles. Char;es was a chubby four year old boy with Autisim. Philbert, aside from Ivy herslef, became his constant companion. Charles has givin the rabbit back last week when Izzy was packing, he had wanted her to take Phibert back so that she wouldn't be lonely in Japan, and forget him. Tears had filled Izzy's eyes and clutched the rabbit to her chest. Just as she did now, currled up on her side on her bed, Izzy cried herself to sleep, thoughts of her younger brother filling her head.

El watched her best friend from the doorway. Sympathy welled in her chest., why did Iz have to be so lonely she wondered. Silently closing the screen door to Izzy's room El, turned back crossed the little hall to her own. Opening the door she stubled over a few boxes. She picked up one and brought it over to her bed. Grabbing thr box cutter from her back pocket, she clicked open the blade qnd ran it through the heavy tape on the box. Clicking the blade closed again dhe returned the blade to the safty of her pocket and opend the box. Picking up the first newspaper wad, and unrapping it she found a picture frame, it was a picture of her family and herself with Izzy and her family. It was picture taken at a buisness banquet. Izzy and her father were partners in a travel buisness. Their fathers here griping hads El's mother had one arm around El's shoulders the other the other around her brother Mathew's. Izzy;s mom had her arms aound Izzy's brother Charles. Izzy however stood to the side of the photograph, and fake smile played on her lips, and saddness in her eyes. El turned and set the picture and it's frame on the shelf behind her.

Opening the next newspaper wad, she found a picture of her and Izzy at the beach in Holland. They had their legs rapped around Matthew who was burried up to the neck in sand, his body replaced by a buff body of sand. All were laughing so hard that their chests hurt. El smiled to herself and set this picture on her nighstand. The process of unpaking seemed as endless as packing. El had never really been seperated from her parents for very long and here she was going to school in a completely different country. Her family was at this momnet in a compleltly different time zone, on a complellty different contanant. Hours later El had finsihed un packing and had changed into a pair of cotton pants with dukies on them and a Jim Morrison tank top., Crawling into bed she turned off the lamp on her bedside table, and driffted off to sleep.

Meanwhile acorss the hall Izzy was waking up, never being one actualy for sleeping at night. Staring at the ceiling, she stretched hearing various joints cracking with effort she smilled and stood. Smoothing out the skirt that she wore she shuffled her way to the kitchen to make some tea. Setting the pot on the stove to burn she turned to her unpacked kitchen. El was deffinatly not a exactly good in the kitchen. She not only burns the food, but her self on numerous occasions. Izzy didn't mind most of the time. She would rather take the time to cook diner herself and have it taste good, rather than enjoy El's version of gormet cooking. Shrivled beef and blackend rice.

Izzy smiled to herself the water was now at a boil and she had managed to unpack anoother box of pans. Which was good cause Izzy couldn't really cook more intricate meals. She really didn't look like a cook. But really what does a cook look like? Izzy's long auburn hair hung infont of her face as she pured her tera into a cup. Pulling her self up onto the counter Izzy stared out the window. The pungent flavors of the black tea swam through her senses and settled in the pit of her stomach, and currled there creating an eluminating warmth. That filled her with a sense of beloning.

The sun was starting to rise by the time that Izzy had finsished her third cup of tea and had successful unpacked the entire kitchen, and had the living room unpacked. She set a final cusion on the couch, when El came shuffeling out of her room. Her hair poofed out and a little of drool in the cornor of the mouth. "Grhahifijf" was all that could muster in response to Izzy's good morning. As El trugged into the kitchen to make herself caffinated tea. "Im gonna take a bath!" Izzy called after her friend, but only recived an exaperated wave of the hand in response.

Shaking her head at her friends stupidity Izzy made her way to the bathroom. Pulling a towel out of the box on the sink Izzy hung it on the rack by the tub. It was a lot different then American style tubs. It was long and deep. As the warm water swirled into the tub Izzy undressed and steped. Looking down her hands traced farmiliar scars on her milky white legs…. Sighing she stepped into the tub sinking itn the water up to her chest. It felt wonderful… Besides the ever constant pang, to releive her sorrors in a less productive mannor, Izzy was feeling much better. Sinking further into the water Izzy closed her eyes starting to drift into a comfortable sleep.

Izzy snapped awake as the bathroom door banged open. Izzy shrieked as her head went under the water, and she came back up sputterring. "What the Hell Elizabeth!" Izzy shrieked as she clung to the side of the tube recovering from her couging fit. El stood in the door way her chest heaving and her hair still askue. "There…. Are… Are… Guys in the house!" El panted. Izzy scrambled from the tub grabbing the towel off the rack, and wrapping it around herself. Shoving the stunned El to the side, Izzy tore into the living room. There she stood in a towel staring at a group of amazingly handsome men, staring at her in her towel, staring at them. A wimpering and apologizing Haruhi appeared at Izzy's side. Izzy barley noticed her presence. Her eyes were locked with another pair of dark eyes hidden behind black hair and rims of glasses…..

AN: Ta Da!!!! Chpater Two is now up! So yay and thank you to my reviewER…. Please continue to review! Thanks again!

-Harmony


	3. Boys and Towels

AN: So yay it's chapter three up now! People must like it al ittle, bit or at least interested in it a little. It's up to as of now 95 hits in less then two Days! Probobly not the most impressing… but eh… Im a simple person with her simple fic….. So yes enjoy! And please read… enjoy… and REVIEW! Thanks to my soul reviewer.. You know who you are, cause you're the only reviewer thus far. Thanks for your support.

Diclaimer: Yep don't own em……

CHANGES

Chapter Three: Boys and Towels

Kyoya didn't quite know exactly know what to think of the girl… no woman.., in front of him. She stood there ample chest heaving, clutching her towel, and her eyes taring intently into his. The connection between them seemed to last forever, but was broken my an obnoxis voice echoing in his head. Takmai…… "Well Miss…." He paused leaning into Kyoya and whispering behind his hand… "Whats her name again?' Kyoya sighed, "VanVeterson"……" Yes Miss. VanVeteson. We absolutly hate to barge in on you and your splendedly horrible home, but you see of course, I must know everthing involving my darling daughter." Izzy's eyes tore away from Kyoya's and her head snapped to Tamaki. "What the hell are you talking about" Izzy growled at a stunned Tamaki.

"Umm… Well….. Well I of course was refering to Hauruhi"

"Did she ask you to some barging into my apartment at the crack of dawn?'

"Really now it's the crak of dawn. It's more like quarter past seven"

"You are an imbacile… How wxactly did you know about us? Did Haruhi tell you"

"No of couse not. Kyoya's informant in the buikding gave him a call late last night and he called us this morning, and we all came on over to….."

"Which… One… Of … You is Kyoyaa….?" There was a scrmabke of moving bodies and several fingers aimed at the tall boy the black hair and glasses. Izzy sauntered over to the boy and tipped her head back slightly.' Dman being verticaly challenged! I am no where near intimidating!' Izzy thought. "I was taking a rather enjoyable bath." Izzy hissed glaring up at the boy. A small glint flashed through his eyes. ' What an interesting girl. A door slammed from somewhwere in the back of the apartment, and Haruhi and El came skidding to a halt behind Izzy and Kyoya. The other boys were gatherd in a hushed circle hiding behind a chair. "Izzy… Izzy your still in a towel" whisperd El, as Haruhi tried to place a robe around Izzy. She ignored them both her eyes once again caught in a electrifying supremeity battle with Kyoya.

Izzy had to be literly dragged away by the two girls. El nuged open the screen to Izzy's room with her foot and she and Haruhi shoved her in. Izzy turned to face the girls. "I am going to kill them… Them all" she hissed. Now turned rummageing through izzy's cresser El sighed,"Now Iz don't you think that might be a little drastic?" Flopping down heavily on the bed Izzy ccossed her arm and legs and glared at the now closed door. She could only imagine the small army of buys plastered aginst the wall outside her room, trying to hear the conversation within. A little half smerk crept onto Izzy's face. "No…. Not at El…" Standing back uo El toseed jeans and a teshirt at Izzy. "Well you can kill them once your dessed". These was a series fumbeling and whospering from outside the door. Unfloding the teeshirt, chucleing she held it uo. "Trying to say something El?" The shirt depicted a of a very aggitiated looking penguin. The slogen 'The Angry Penguin' ran across the top of the t-shit in red lettering. "No! No of course not iIz! Would I honestly do something like that? Im gonna go start some tea… You tend to be calmer with tea in your hands. Izzy gave a very rude American gesture to her friends back as Huruhi scurried after her.

Some time later Izzy imerged from her room clad in jeans and her penguin attire. Her long wet auburn hair was twisted high atop her head, and held there with chopsticks. Everyone had attempted to sqaueeze around the small table, knees and long legged boys tangled with eachother. Before a word could be uttered friom anyone, El had created room at the table (somehow… though it didn't seem entirly possible), and pulled Izzy down and sliding tea at her in one fluid motion. There was silence as Izzy took the first sip of her tea. The silence insued, the entire group watched Izzy for her reaction. Izzy however continued to stare down into her cup. That was untill she had entirly enough of the suffocating silence. "Are you all satidfied enough to let us socialize with your dear Haruhi?" she questioned nothing but disdane in her voice. She looked straight ahead at Tamaki, her green eyes slited into a well orchastrated glare. He gulped, "Um yes I am… Im not sure about Father over there.." he said gesturing to Kyoya to his left. Izzy's eyes slid over to Kyoya now, trying nto to look him in the eyes. " But I am thoughly delighted with your Splendidly horrible home!" There was a shap click as Izzy's cup collided woth it's saucer. A low growl emiited from her thoat. Two of the boys, twin boys, at the end of the table snapped to life. "What her ment to say was that your home is delightful tacky!" cried one. "Yes! Delightfuly so!" the other twin echoed. Izzy;s head snapped in their direction a look of death apon her face.

Minutes later the boys were quiclyexcuseing themselves. A little terrified to stay any longer in that house. Even though it was only Tamaki who sported a bruise, all were not so sure that they had wanted to be there, El decided to go to the gricery store so left with the boys and Haruhi. Izzy saw them all to the door and was about to stam it closed behind the whole lot, when a hand reached out and grabbed the door. Kyoya pushed the door back open a little. "Please excuse my idiotic companions. They know not of what they speak. I know that you are a lot more well off then you let on. So why exactly would you stay here as a commoner?"

"Oh yes… I forgot you had us spied on" Izzy responded with a glare, that was carefull to avoid his eyes.

"Yes and no. My fahter was contemplating buying your fathers company, so he had your father and El's father as well as your families investigated. For strictly buisness reasons of course"

" You are an integeing person Kyoya" Izzy said looking up and this time capturing his eyes. "You know so much intrusive information about me, burst into my house ant the crack of dawn.."

"Qurter of seven actually"

"…. And yet I don't despise you as I do that Tamaki… Why is that?"

Kyoya couldn't respond. For once in his entire existance he did not have something to say. He just continued to stare into those green eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Izzy broke the silence. "I'll see you in school tomorrow", and with that she shut the door right in the face of a stuned Kyoya. Back against the door Izzy slid to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she dropped her head between them. "What the fuck" she whispered to herself….

AN: Ok sorry for that sucky and short chapter.. but I deffinalty had a ton of homework… Therefore I had to get this out nice and quick. Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed it… And turns out that surring my break for dinner, homework, and other such crazzyness.. The story is up another 20 HITS!! YAY! And and entire new review from a completely different reiviewer that the first two!!! So YAY!!! But more reviews would be much appriciated… I like the feeback… And knowing that you guys out there like it fules me to write more… So if like the fic and want more simply REVIEW!!!! Thanks again!

-Harmony


	4. Acting 101

AN: I am so sorry that I havn't updated for a couple of days. I had lots of work nad then SATs couase… Ell I lite my brain to hurt so U take the SATs.. Anyway thank you fo very much for all of the revies!c An nd gues what we are up to 239 hits! Yayness!... Anyway Im glad that you guys are enjoying the fic, I thought that it was off to quite a rocky start… However you all seem to enjoy it so, I guess it can't be that horrid. Ajnyway on with the fic!

-Harmony

Disclaimer: I do not own of Ouran or it's affiliated acharacters….. Nope I sure don't! kinda wish that I did…. Would kinda be fun don't you think?????

Changes

Chapter Four: Acting 101

It was early…. To early for El as light peirced her eyes and the warm blacnket was ripped from her body. Hissing and currling into a ball she mentally cursed Izzy, before rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep. "No you don't el" Izzy siad grabbing ahold of El's wrists forcing her to sit up. Incoherrent mumbelings pured form her mouth as she was pulled to her feet. Stuggeling and fighting her way back to the bed El whimpered and then let free a high and sharp whine. "I don't friggen think so E; " said Izzy pushing El infront of her towards the door. El turned to give the pitiful face that worked with every person ever, all acept Izzy of course. El often tolf her that she had a heart of stone… El's head often soon met a fim surface after such comments. Izzy would shrug her shoulders and say:"I don't know what your talking about El"…

Reluctlnty El was hearded into the dining room. She immeadiatly perked up. Izzy had made her breakfast. A heaping plate of eggs and toast with a side of grapefruit lay in her dinning spot. Flopping down onto the floor, El prulled the plate closer to her mouth and procedded to shove forkful after forkful into her awaiiting mouth. "Goos?" Izzy asked her ravagiigng friend. All that Izzy recived in response was a lay snile and a "mmmmmm food" Smiling at her friend Izzy went into the kitchen to our some tea. Cstching herslef in the hall mirrror she frowned. "Stupid Dress" she muttered continueing into the kitchen. Grabbing to tea cups out of the cubord Izzy filled them to the brim with the hot pugent liqued. Seting the tea pot onto the back of the stove , she picked up the cups and went back into the dinning room. El had finished the toast and eggs and was busy gutting the grapefruit. Setting a cup infont of her friend Izzy laughed, "Yout a beast" she chuckled at her friend. "Pomnt" El muffled through a mouthful of grapefruit. Sighing Izzy padded into the bathriim to do her hair and make up. Shutting the door behind her, izzy stared into the mirrir. She looked tired, slight circles appeared under her eyes. Easy enough to fi she thought as she grabbed her foundation.

Some time leaater Izszy imerged from the bathroom looking much more awake and fresh, She now had a healthy color to her face oposed to her norm of ultra enm pale. Her eyes perefcty sculpted and colored to accent her green eyes. Her hair was, as usuall piled ontop of her head, and held in place with chopsticks. El was standing in the hall leaning againts the wall. "Are you finished Iz?" she asked skeptically arms crossed in front of her chest. "Yes" was the quite response that Izzy gave her friend before walking into her room to get her school bag. Throwing various notebooks and pens into the bag before also putting in a change of clothes. Izzy had no desire to stay in this horrid dress the entire day. Walking out of her room a few minnutes later she had attempted to spruse up her uniform with some stylish heels and some pearls. It didn't completely deteer from her appearance completely, but it sure helped. El was waiting for Izzy at the door when she emerged. "Who us waitng in who now?" El Chuckled pulling open the door, daylight sreaming into the house. Shaking her head Izzy walked behind El and closed the door behind them locking it.

The girls hadn't made it far down the street when they heard their names being called from somewhere behind them, Turning they saw Haruhi hurring along behind them in attempt to catch uo. The girls stopped to allow the poor girl to catch up. Which Haruhi did, a little out of breath from her sprint. She walked between El and Izzy as the three of them treked along to school. Haruhi spoke first, "So are you to excitied for school?" Izzy frowned I'd be a lot happier if I didn't have to wear this blasted uniform" . Haruhi chuckled."Well Im sure it wouldn't be that huge of I deal if you didn't wear your uniform today. It is all after your first …. So,… if they don't speak to you whick Im fairly sure they wont.. Then don't wear your uniform until your are told to do so." She suggested. Izzy stopped dead in her tracks and looked Haruhi dead in the eyes. " I …. Loc…. You" she ghasped before dashing into the shop they stood infront of.

Just a few minnutes later Izzy emerged. In a silk pleated green skirt that fell a little below her knees. A green tank top with image of a turtle on his back. A caption below said " Help Ive fallen and cant get up..' Bracelets clung to her wrists and a pair of dangely turtles donned her small ears. " You had all of that in your bag?" Haruhi asked amazed. Izzy shrugged her shoulders as they walked along. "Eh… it's a gift I suppose"

A short time later they arrived infront of Ouran High School. Izzy and El craned their necks up at the school. "Woah" they both utterd in awe. "Yes it does strike that kind of reaction doesn't it?" a voice asked from behind. Izzy's blood ran cold eyes shifting into a well porportioned glare. She turned slowly to face the offender. Tamaki stood amoung the other boys from the morning before. Tamaki gulped a little knowing that the look of death apon Izzy's face was directed towards him. Honey the cute blonde boy whom Izzy had seen yesterday, but not reallty heard from was the first to break the tension. Prancing over to Izzy he stood infront of he staring at her chest. " I love your turtle!" he cried. "Where do you get these animal shirts? You had a penguin on yesterday. I ment to ask you the , but it din't seem like the appropiate time….. Anyay.. where do you get them?" he asked his head cocked to the side. Izzy looked at him.. " I… umn… well I make them… With silkscrren…. " she explained a little caught off guard, "You MAKE your clothes!?!?!?!?!??!!?" Tamaki practically screemed. "You poor poor girl! I mean honest…' but He was cut off as El clamped a hand over his mouth shutting him up.

Tamaki wasn't sure what to do. So he froze. His heart was pounding and he was startinf to sweat and he was't sure why. Until he realized that it was El's smooth thin hand covered his mouth partially his nose. He inhaled deeply bretthing in the scent of Sakura blossoms. He smiled against the hand, he loved that scent…. Tamaki shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, and the hand left him. He looked cautiosly at El. They were the only ones still left standing there. Everyone else had moved on following Izzy listening to her explain hoe silkscrren printing, and each requsting an aniaml.

All except Kyoya, who followed, but hung back a bit watching Izzy and they way that she walked. They way she steped and het hips swayed ever so sligfhty… Excentuating her sumptous curves. Kyoa baled at his internal thoughts. What was he thinking? He never thought of girls in this mannor. And if he did not so soon after meeting her…. What was it about her… Izzy turned slightly catching Kyoya's eyes and smiled… It was a small smile jusr the cornors of her mouth turning up slighly. Everyone parted ways for class El huried off the French with Haruhi. The twins sauntered off to P.E. with another. Honey and Mori strolled off to home ec. And Tamaki sulked off alone to Calculus. Kyoya found himslef for some odd reason offering to walk Izzy to class. She smilled at him. "Thankyou that is very nice of you, but I really don't want to make you late for class. It's the first day of new classes. And I don't want to doom you to a bad reputation." Kyoya looked down at the girl. Why did she have look at him like that? Why Did she insist on making him FEEL like this!?! "It dons't matter I'll still walk you. What class do you have?" he asked. Izzy looked down at the schedual in her hands. "Ummm I have Acting 101." Looking back up at Kyoya she asked, "Well what do you have?" Kyoya reached in his back pocket and pulled out his schedual. Unfloding it he look down at period one. His eyes nearly bugged out. Staring down at he nearloy printed paper the words Acting 101, jumped out at him….

How? He wondered racking his brain for answers. How could he be out in a class like this? Then it hit himsimilatly to a ton of metaphorical bricks, Tamaki…… He had asked that idiot to turn in his class request with his own. Tamaki must have changed the classes around to bennifit his own amusment. "It appears that I also have Acting 101" Kyoa muttered trough gritted teeth. Tamki would die very…. very soon…. "Really?' wondered izzy out load. "wouldn't have thought you would be into acting" she commented. "Neither would I… " muttered Kyoya. He placed a gentle feather light touch of his hand on Izzy;s lower back. "This way" he said pointing toward the left. They soon arrived in their class. It was large room with a small curved stage in the front of the room. They sat toward the back. Izzy sat down, placing her bag on the floor next to her, she crossed her right leg over her left, her skirt pussing up above her knee revelaing the beging of a milky white thigh. Kyoya found himself glancing down at the girl. He sqeezed his eyes shut. What the hell is going on with me he tought.

AN: Eh…. Eh…. Nudge…… Nudge…. What did you all think??? Hmmmm ????? Id love to hear from more of you on the reviewing end of things… But thanks to all those who have…There is four awsome reviers and sense I started writing this chap earlier… I more person had hit the fic! YAY!!! Any way every one have a great remainder of their weekend…. Goodnight and Good Luck….. Ha I had to 


	5. Stranger Things Have Happened

AN: So sorry that it has taken a two days to update! I am extreamlt busey and am trying to get some story out. But thanks for all of the reviews! It really inspires me to write more when I get reviews….. So…….. Review away!!!! But anywho… Im trying to keep the people in character, but it's kinda hard… I mtrying…. So if I suck at it let me know, and tell me how to make it better! Yay So on with Chapter 5!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Alas…. I do not own any of these characters…. Well except Izzy and El…. I own them…. I made them…. They are my fic slaves……….. .Wow went a little bit overboard there……

Changes

Chapter Five: Stanger Things Have Happened

The book felt heavy in Kyoya's hands. What had Tamaki gotten him into this time. This Acting 101 involved actual acting… He would be sure to slaughter Tamaki later. Their insturctor had handed out the books first thing, explaining that they most certinaly will be putting on a show. But over the first few week, he would be evalutating their skills and teaching them various theater techinques and exercises. "This of course will be a very Weastern Style of theater course." Explained the professor Mr. Thomas. "For I am plainly very Weastern" the short stout little man lauged good and long at his own little personal joke. The class seemed to drag on, Professor Thomas, who Kyoya didn't know even existed up until this moment in time seemed to drag on for ever.

Eventually he presented a little book, of which he handed around copies to each person. "This…. " he said holding up the thin paperback. "Is the Spoon River Anthology. And it is one of my favorite peices of literature ever. So you each are going to deliver an assigned monolouge right now so that I may attempt to begin to asses your skills. Miss. VanVeterson, would you be so kind as to stand and recite "Pauline Barret" for us?" Izzy looked shocked for a moment, but stood anyhow. Staring around the room nervously at the people around her. Her stomach began to tightn into knots. Then she caught Kyoya's eyes. She Held his gaze, except for the occasional glance down at the page, Clearing her throat she begain.

"**_Almost the shell of a woman after the surgeon's knife _**

_**And almost a year to creep back into strength, **_

_**Till the dawn of our wedding decennial **_

_**Found me my seeming self again. **_

_**We walked the forest together, **_

_**By a path of soundless moss and turf. **_

_**But I could not look in your eyes, **_

_**And you could not look in my eyes, **_

_**For such sorrow was ours--the beginning of gray in your hair. **_

_**And I but a shell of myself. **_

_**And what did we talk of?--sky and water, **_

_**Anything, 'most, to hide our thoughts. **_

_**And then your gift of wild roses, **_

_**Set on the table to grace our dinner. **_

_**Poor heart, how bravely you struggled **_

_**To imagine and live a remembered rapture! **_

_**Then my spirit drooped as the night came on, **_

_**And you left me alone in my room for a while, **_

_**As you did when I was a bride, poor heart. **_

_**And I looked in the mirror and something said: **_

_**"One should be all dead when one is half-dead--" **_

_**Nor ever mock life, nor ever cheat love." **_

_**And I did it looking there in the mirror-- **_

_**Dear, have you ever understood"**_

Silence insued the room for a few minnutes all eyes locked on Izzy. Izzy however did not notice a single person. Her eyes were still locked with Kyoya's. "That was lovely dear! Quite lovely" cried Mr, Thomas. "You may sit now dear" Izzy broke the visual contact with Kyoya. Why were they always doing that staring thing. She had glanced over at him a couple times earlier and had seen him staring at her. Izzy wasn't wuite sure on how to think about that. Sinking into her chair Izzy begain to smooth out her skirt in a very OCD manor to no avail. Or it was after all a pleated skirt. Seeing this Kyoya smiled a little, internaly of course. Damn… He thought. He didn't do much smiling internally or exteranly. Yet this… this.. girl…. She had him doing it all day.

Normaly Tamaki amused himself through Calculas with visions of Haruhi dancing through his head. Today however was different. All he could think of that smooth thin nad that smelled of Cherry Blossoms… Shaking his head he tried to concentrae on the swarm of numbers and calculations swimming through his vision, yet not really entering his mind. No matter what he tried to think about, all he could concentrate on was El. Elizabth….. What a beautiful name… he thought absently. Not noticeing his professor walking over to his desk. A ruler slapped down across the desk infront of Tamaki and he was brought forth from his daydreams with a start. His short plump little professor stared at him intently. "Is what you were thinking of my interesting than my class? Hmmmm? " she asked tilting her plump face to the left and raising an eyebrow. "No Mam. " Tamaki mumered under his breath. Not even a little satisfied the professor shuffled to the front of the room, and began teaching again. Tamaki tried to pay cattention, but his mind begain to wonder again….. This was going to be a long day.

Hours later Izzy found herself in a room with El and Haruhi having tea. They had managed to escape the boys for a while. Haruhi had sent them to go fetch food. The only remaining guy was Kyoya who sitting in the corner of the room, his notebook out on his lap scratching away. Izzy took another sip of tea, letting it fill her mouth completely before swalling. Tea was always a great luxery. It could have a pugent, smooth, or sweet taste. It was relaxing as well as revitalizing. A completely spectacular experiece. Haruhi and El were busey talking to each other in French, babeling away in the launguage that Izzy was never really good at. She felt his eys on her again, but refused to turn and face him. Not jus yet anyhow, she needed a minnute of composure. It was still kind of hard to comrehend. What was going on between the two of them. All they could do was the staring thing like little grade school kids. She was just waiting for a note to be slipped to her asking her:

Do You Like Me? (Check Yes Or No)

Yes

No

It was a completely grade school type of gesture. However they way they seemed to absolutly refuse to just talk to oneanother! It was absolutly rediculous! Izzy decided right there that she was going to be the bigger person (even if he was a good four inches taller) and talk to him. Closing her eyes she attemepted to compose her self. Why they hell should this be so friggen difficult? Standing she smoothed out her hair and skirt. Turining on her heel she stalked over to Kyoya at his little table and slammed herself into the seet across from him.

Seing her stand and turn Kypya rappidly switched his sttention from Izzy to his notebook again. As she came toward him his heart rate incresed. Why would that happen? He questioned himself. What is it about this girl that messes with me so badly?" Izzy had forcelful taken the seat across from him. She stared at him. "Can I help you?" he asked head still down, avoiding her gaze.

"You won't stop staring at me." Said Izzy.

"Actually you seem to be the one doing this supposed staring at the momnet" Kyoya drawled leaning back in his chair. A well plasterd smirk covered his features. 'Don't get smart with me!" Izzy hissed. Placing her hands on the table she leaned closer to Kyoya, who also leaned in. "Really Now?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow slightly. Izzy just sat back into her chair and crossed her arms, huffing. He was such a idiot. He was mean.. and sarcastic.. and selfish.. and honestly quite attractive. Why did he have to be such a smart ass though. Why did he have to be a jerk in so many ways. He was a complete mystery to her.

Sitting there Kyoya was thing very much along the same lines as Izzy, only about her. She was sarcastic, crafty, and had quite the mouth on her. Figurativly speaking as well as physicaly speaking. Why did he find her so entirly attractive. She was definatly not the kind of girl that he would think that her would be atracted to. She was just to much…. Well she was just to much like himself.

The dooes slammed open and the twins, Tamaki, and Honey and Mori came into the room. "Greaat news everybody!" Tamaki yelled throwign his arms up, There will be a ball this Satuday to celebrate the opening of the new term!' The room was silent. Tamaki recived blank stares from around the room. "What?! This is great news! We can show of the new girls to the rest of the school!" he said brandishing his arms about eraticly. "Ummmm… I mgonna say no to that one" said El sipping her tea. "I perfere not to be paraded around like some show animal". "Indeed" agreed Izzy standing. "And besides, I don't dress up" said said grabbing her bag. Glancing back at Kyoya and catching his gaze she said " Im going home.. Please ensure that El gets home safely won't you Mori?" There was only a samll nod and brief grunt in response. With that Izzy swept from the room.


	6. Abduction is aginst the law…Right?

AN: Okay sorry its been a while… Ive bneen super super busey…… With school, work, and collegee admissons and such…. But have no fear hear is the next chapter….. Its almost surreal how many hits Ive gotten …. Were up to 521 hits right now… That's probobly in the big scheme of things not that many but to me…. 521 hits and 10 reviews on only 5 chapters… Ia…. Is well rather amazing. Anywho thanks to some of my avid reviewers such as summer loven! Yay for you! Cyber High Five!!! Okay Im strange bare with me okay? Anyway sense I probobly will be killed if I don't write more… yes there was a treat of homocide already….. here is the next chapeter enjoy!

Changes

Chapter Six- Boys and Dresses and Shopping! Oh My!

The week seemed to fly by much faster than anticipated for Izzy. A production had been annonced for Ac ting 101 and parts had been givin. They would be performing Arthur Miller's All My Sons. It was one of Izzy favorite plays of all time. Not was all well in the world though. Izzy had been cast opposite of Kyoya. She was playing Anne and Kyoya had been cast as Chris. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

Izzy stood infornt of the mirror Thursday night preping herslef for an eavning of shopping with El who was only to happy to attend this ball thing. Being the great friend that she was Izzy had agreed that she would accompany El to the nearest Fashion District. Armed with Daddy's credit card ( one of the any way) El had been prancing around the house talking of pink ball gowns and fairy crowns…. It was almost a sickening display, but Izzy loved El and all her antics. Smoothing out her gray tunic shirt and her pinstripe pants Izzy grabed her a hair clip from the vanity and managed to clip up her auburn mane.

In the livingroom, Izzy found El whispering intently on her cell phone. Creeping up closer she heard bits of the convorsation only for El's end of course. " Yep…. As soon as were down the stairs… Jump her…. She looks spectacualr in Greens and Purpules… yep… No… shes can't hear me she in her room…." Izzy raised an eyebrow at this onesided conversation. She wasn't stupid. The "her" refered to was most deffinalty her. "Who you taling to El?"

El froze. Shit her mind screemed. Izzy's tone of voice told El that her plan was shot. "Helllo1 Hello!?!?! EL?!?!?! Did I just hear Izzy? Does she know?!?!?" Tamki's voice rang in El's ear. "Okay….. Let's go with plan B" she said and hung up. Turning aroud to face her friend, El put on her "I diddn't do it face" and smilled. 'Hey great your ready Izzy!" she laughed nervously… Damn her lack of acting skills. She twisted the corner of her shirt. It was her favorite tee-shirt. It had a blooming Sakura tree on it.

A glare from Izzy told El everything that she needed to know. A small nervous giggle escaped her throat, and she begain glancing to and from the door with small quick glances. "El…….. What is plan B?" Izzy asked waitly. El didn't have a chance to answer Izzy before the door was kicked open and a hoard of boys poured itno the room. Izzy barley had a chence to utter "What the fuck" before she found herself flung over Mori's shoulder and was heading toward the door again. Bounding down the stairs and threw the gate and tossed into as gently as possible into the back of a waiting limo. Izzy struggled to throw herslef at the door, but it was slammed in her face. The window rolled down and her bag was hucked in after her. Cursing she craned around in her seat , looking for alternative modes of escape. This was kidnapping after all! Izzy ended up turning around all the way in her seat and found herself faccing Kyoya……

Haruhi was a little worried about her friends. Why did she leave them both alone! Each with a senpai!? She just didn''t understand. She was sitting in the twins limo. Seated across from her was Honey. To his left was Mori. The tall senpei who had with carless ease flung Izzy over his shoulder and bounded down the staris of her apartment complex. Next to her were the twins. They all were talking amoungst themselves, so Haruhi had the time to think. Or so she thought. Warm fingertips had found themsleves to her own. Lookin up she only saw Hikaru's shoulder as he spoke with his brother. Still, Haruhi knew that it was no mistake that their hands crossed paths. Smiling to herself Haruhi setteled onto the sensation of Hikaru's fingers on her own….

El got into Tamaki's limo, feeling a little gilty about allowing the boys to kidnapp Izzy. El pulled her legs upto her chest and reated her chin on them hoping that Izzy would forgive her. "Im sure that Izzy is fine… Kyoya will insure that she finds a specacualr gown for the ball. All you need to worry about is finding a gown of your own!" Tamaki sputed cheerfully. He couldn't help but stare at this girl with her long and elegent limbs pulled tight and rapped around herslef…. She still smelled of the Sakura blossoms that donned her shirt. Then it hit him. Didn't usually fantasize about Haruhi???? Why was it that he could all of a sudden not get this girl out of his head. El shiftted her face too look at Tamaki. "What you thinking about" she asked smiling. The words escaped his lips before he could catch himslef. "You" he whispered….

"I can't even comprehend how you would have the audacity to kidnap me!" cried Izzy in a angry wail. Kyoya only smirked. "Alright so now you won't even respond to ne? How completely idiotic of you!" she had found herself by his side a finger brandishinf near his head. "Why! Why do you insist on doi….." but Izzzy was silenced as warm lips found her own.

AN: Yep so I know that this is really short…… But I feel like being a little evil…. So as soon as I get 5 reviews… I don't particualrly care on what chapter… But I want 5 of em… I will then post chapter…. Oh and by the way how do you like thie lovely little cliffy that I so loveingly left you??? HMMMMMM????? Anyway get those reviews in!

-Harmony May


	7. Ball Gowns and Fariy Crowns

AN: I hope that I wasn't to terribly mean to all of you. But I havn't recived any real threats…. As of yet anyhow…. So thank you to all of you who reviwed! It was much appreciated…. I was leanent to put what happened in the last papragraph in, cause part of me thought that it might be a bit early… But I think that every thing is oka now…. No real complaints so I guess one must as my friend Jessica says: "Lick the toad"… but that is a completely diffrnet story….. Anyway I guess we will be moving on with the next chapter then…….

Changes

Chapter Seven: Ball Gowns and Fairy Crowns

Izzy was frozen in place. Thoughts that had been racing through her head suddenly skitted to all of the dark cornors of her mind. All that remained was the blank nothingness of shock. Giving in, Izzy seteled into the sensation of Kyoya's lips on hers. As the seconds ticked by, thoughts found ther way back into the main stream of her mind. What would happen when they had to pull apart? What would they say? What would they do? Izzy found that this concept manafestied sooner than she had initilly anticipated. The limo came to a stop and she felt the warm lips leaving hers. They all ready felt cold and deprived of contact. "We must find you a dress" Kyoya whispered, staring intently into Izzy's green eyes and a hand on her cheek. "Im not going. So no need for a dress." Said Izzy smiling. "Yes you are" said Kyoya taking her hand and pulling her toward the door of the limo.

Silenced insued as El just stared at Tamaki, and Tamaki stared at El. Panic rushing form the cornors of his mind. _Why!? Why?! Why did I just say that! Why on earth would I say that!?!_ The limo came to a stop and the two silently moved from the vehicle, emerging into the sun after El, Tamaki came to stand beside her. _What have I done?_ His mind screemed. _Way to go Tamaki! Now she will never speak to you again!_ El glanced up at Tamaki, his golden hair falling into his eyes. She slipped her tiny hand into his and pulled him toward the shops infront of them. Tamaki's mind fumbled to catch up with what was happening. It was awfully confusing. Logicaly he thought that he screwed everyhting up with El. Yet here she was her hand laced with his, pulling him into a store.

Tamaki smiled letting himself get pulled along. Then she stopped infront of a floor length pink ball gown. El stood just staring at the gown in pure and utter amazment. Tamaki leaned foreward, "Go ahead and try it on…" El turned and smiled her eyes were lit with excitement. Grabbing the dress of the rack and pulling Tamaki toward the dressing rooms, El had felt she had found the perfect dress for her first actuall ball. She pushed Tamaki onto one of the plush couchs outside the dressing room and went in to change. She managed to shed all her clothes and was into to the dress before she needed help zipping up her dress. Deperate she begain reaching around her back turning in circles, _If only I was double jointed!_ She cried interanlly. Giving up she grabbed the front of the strappless gown securing it around her self and peeked around the currtin.

With just her face visable, Tamaki was a little confused. "Im sure that it looks lovly on you! Come out and lets see." he said standing and beckoning El toward him. El shifted a little behind the currtin causeing it to ripple a. " I need someone to zip up the back of my dress….. Can you do it for me please?" she asked blushing, turing a lovely shade of crimson. Tamaki also turned a perfect shade of red at the request, but nodded in response. El shuffled from behind the curtin and barred her back to him. He fumbled as her reached for the tiny zipper and it took him several tries to pull it up her smooth cream colored back. She shivered at the touch, and but didn't turn away from his hands as they still sat on her back even when the zipper had been fully zipped. They only thing that they heard was the others breathing. Nothing else in the world would have been audible to them. And little to their knowledge three faces were pressed up against the glass of the shop window staring at them.

" I can't see anything!" wailed Honey. The twins also witih their faces mushed against the window echoed his wail. Mori and Haruhi however hung back watching this poor dispay of humanity. "Perhaps you could see if you wernt fogging up the window senpei" Haruhi offered on the off chance that he would move over. She had a stange disire just to be standing next to Hikaru. It was strange…. She never imagined that she would find herslef being attracted to any of the host club. Yet here she was having some stupid fluttery feeling in her chest, a pounding heat, and shortness of breath whenever she was with Hikaru or even just thinking about him… It was starting to get anyoying…. Yet she found an odd attraction to the feeling, she had never really felt it before. It was almost like a drug. Yet compairing Hikaru and her feelings for him to a drug sounded odd…. It was the best way that Haruhi could express it …. Not being able to tanginize ( I think you can make tangable a verb right?) something was severly fustrarting to Haruhi. Yet the feeling was almost oure bliss at the same time… Why did things have to be so contradicting?

AN: Okay so im gonna end it her cause well I only got FOUR reviews out of the FIVE I so nicely asked for… So yeah Deal… Im gonna ask for only FOUR reviews this time… Lets see if we can do it folkes!!!!!! I hope that you enjoyed the last instalment… I purpousely left out bits about Izzy and Kyoya, mostly because I thought that I should elabrate on El and Tamkaki as a "couple" and introduce more of the Haruhi and Hikaru thing going on…. Cause the four of them wernt really getting much love… So yeah FOUR reviews and you get your next chapter!

-Harmony May


	8. Cant let you do that

AN: Yep it is me and Im back with Chapter 8!! So you can kick me.. beat me.. and sacrafice me later… I have been obseesed with this whole college applications and the whole getting in factor.. But now that's done.. I have been accepted and am going to college this fall! Yay!!!….. Well if any of you cared what Izzy and El's gowns look like actually… .Well then here are some links for you to glance at these gowns.. Cuase they were more or less from real insperation! So, I hope that everyone is enjoying their time… I know the last couple chaps have been short and few inbetween, and I apologize, I have been EXTREMELY busy trying to get ris of all the stress factors in my existence….. But alas no….. Any way here are those likes and enjoy this next instalment… And yes there is more Izzy Kyoya-ness in this chapter… ;)

Izzy's Gown:  Gown:  and I hope every one had a great Holiday!!!!

Izzy was being reluctenly guided around by the hand on the small of her back. Weaving along racks of those evil things called dresses, Izzy crossed her arms and placed her facial feautured in the "Im digrunteled and I don't wanna be here" Izzy look. The colors and poofy look of gowns swirrled together through her vision. Not being able to focas on even one of the death traps infuriated Izzy.

The hand on her back left and grabbed her shoulder turing her to face its owner. Kyoya stared into Izzy's eyes, a hand placed lightly on her cheek. "I will be right back Izzy. Don't you dare leave this store." He said firmly. Izzy shifted her weight onto her back leg and crossed her arms over her gray tunic. "What am I five?" she asked slightly irritated, but slightly amused at the same time,,,,, He know her and her escape patterns to well. Izzy had a tnedency to run. Kyoya reaced out and put a hand behind her head and pulled her toward him. "I should hope not" he whispered and left a light kiss on her lips before turnign and leaving her there dumbfounded. "Stupid Male" Izzy mutterd before turnign and looking for a place to sit and wait for Kyoya to return.

Turning a left at a rack of horrid yellow looking death traps, Izzy found a long red couch and sank into it sighing. Looking up, she found herself staring at the dressing rooms directly infont of her, and the gown that hung on the wall between them. A sales associate had caught her staring at the gown, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She scurried over to Izzy and came to stand next to her. "Lovely isnt it?" she asked watching Izzy's face for a reaction. Izzy could barely nod. "Well, then why don't you try it on?" the sales associate akedd walking over and taking down the gown. It brilliant deep purple ripped in her hands. Izzy stared at it… It almost seemed to be begging her to tuch it, caress the fabric, to feel the cool material up against her skin. " Here" said the asscoiate. "I will even help you tie the ribbons in the back!" Izzy nodded and followed her into the dressign room.

"Great. She really did run away!" Kyoya muttered weaving in out of the clothing racks of the dress store. Taking a left at a rack of repulsive yellow gowns, he found himslf facing the dressing rooms. Standing infront of one of the dressing rooms was Izzy, and a sales associate lacing up the ties of her gown. Kyoya came up behind Izzy and brushed the sales associate's hands away, smiling gently down at her, he continued to lace up the back of Izzy's gown. His long lean fingers tracing every vertabray along the curve of her smooth back. Izzy tensed slightly at the sensation of the new set of hands touching her back. She let out a little sigh and relaxed, when she sensed the gentle rythem of Kyoya's breathing. Smiling to herself, she let him go on thinking that she hadnt realized that the person tying the up the corset to her gown was Kyoya and not the sales woman.

His heart sank as Kyoya settles into the last tie of the gown. His hands already missed the warmth of her silk like skin. Pullin the knot tight, Kyoya hands hesitated hovering, before they settled onto the area of bare skin below her shoulders and above the gown. Another soft sigh escaped Izzy's lips, and his hands slid over her back and onto her sholders, and setteling there. The contact of his skin on hers seared Izzy as she stood unreactive. Unsure of what to do, she found herself even refraining from breathing. They stood in silence, a minute or two… Just feeling the contact of one anothers skin and being.

Slowly Kyolya grasped Izzy's shoulders and turned her to face him. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. He stared down at her, admiring the dress and how it clung to her curves in all the best palces, yet flowed away from her in all the right ones as well. "You look stunning" he whispered moving closer to her. "Really?" Izzy asked smiling a little and biting her lip. His eyes were smoldering her as they roamed over her body… How she wished that they could just settle on her face and be done with it. How difficult was it to look at her face? How difficult was it to make her feel as stunning as he aaid she was. "Yes" he said removing and hand from her shoulder and cupping her face gently, and tilting it up to look him in the eyes. "Yes, you are absoluly stunning". Izzy's face broke into a grin and she grabbed Kyoya's face to bring it closer to her own, when a peppy voice stoped them before they made contact. "So how does the dress work for you?" the sales associate chimed from somewhere to their left. "Its just fine thanks" Izzy mutterd still staring into Kyoya's eyes. "My purse is on the couch if, you'll just ha.."

"Here" said Kyoya, producing his wallet from no where and handing his credit card to the sales associate. " I cant let you do that…" said Izzy tring to reach for his hands. "Yes you can. Jusrt watch her walk away with the card… See.. All done! You have let it happen." Said Kypya smirking slightly. "You sarcasim is not appreciated" muttered Izzy. "Great things are hardly ever appreciated…" Kyoya whispered before placing his lips apon Izzy's.

AN: And there you go this is done… I think that I might just take a nap now… let me know what you think people! Reviews are much appreciated!!!! Thanks a buch!

-Harmony May


End file.
